waiting
by Rafaela Evans
Summary: James Potter teve de esperar bastante para conquistar Lily Evans, mas no final valeu a espera. ONE-SHOT reviews please!


Disclaimer: A história não me pertence, os personagens não me pertencem é tudo da Rowling.

essa short fic é uma tradução de uma short do mesmo nome da Jess.91 que gentilmente permitiu que eu fizesse essa tradução. Quem quiser ler a fic original ela está no meus favoritos, não só essa mas as outras fics dessa autora são muito boas.

**Waiting**

James Potter tinha onze anos, sentado no fundo da classe de poções, observava a garota algumas bancas a sua frente. Lily, seu nome era Lily, e ele sequer tentou parar de observá-la. E ela não sabia que ele existia.

James Potter tinha doze anos, e Lily Evans parecia praticamente não nota-lo, não importava o que ele fizesse. Ela também parecia não se agradar muito dele.

James Potter tinha treze anos, e estava determinado a finalmente chamar Lily Evans para sair.

"Vai lá" Sirius murmurou, o empurrando pelas costas. "agora que ela está sozinha, deve ser uma boa hora"

James caminhou um tanto apressado para onde Lily estava sentada, à sombra de uma árvore.

"Oi, Evans." Ele falou radiante. Ela o olhou surpresa.

"Oi."

"Hum... você assistiu ao jogo de quadribol de ontem?"

"Sim. Ótimo trabalho eu fico feliz que tenhamos ganhado." Ela deu uma olhadela para algo a suas costas, e ele percebeu que ela estava esperando por alguém.

"Ham, Evans?"

"Sim?" Ela pareceu um pouco incomodada, e ele tentou não corar.

"Eu estava pensando... se... talvez...".

"Lily me desculpa pelo atraso." James virou-se, e sorriu arrogantemente.

"O que você quer, ranhoso?"

Snape encarou James, e depois olhou de volta para Lily. "o que você está conversando com ele?" Lily revirou os olhos com as palavras dele.

"Ela pode conversar com quem ela quiser" James retorquiu acidamente.

"Potter-"

"Severus, não comece." Lily deixou escapar um longo surpiro "Apenas vamos embora." Ela levantou-se e foi embora com Snape. Snape dentre todos.

James Potter tinha quinze anos e, finalmente, havia chamado Lily para sair.

Ela recusou, ele não entendeu, Snape a chama de sangue-ruim e ela estava brava com ele, James? É claro que ela parecia brava com o ranhoso também, mas porque ela disse não?

"Por quê?" Ele perguntou em voz alta.

"Eu te falei cara, ela acha você metido" Sirius soltou um suspiro "Deixa pra lá, existem milhares de outras garotas por aí a fora."

"Ele não quer outra pessoa, não é James?" Remus sorriu. "ele gosta da Lily há anos."

"É, sem chances. Falando sério, eu gosto mesmo?"

James Potter tinha desesseis anos, e estava perdendo o interesse em azarar pessoas. Simplesmente não era mais divertido.

Talvez ele estivesse fazendo um pouco pela Lily. Mas ela parecia nem notar. Na verdade ela nem tinha mais tentado impedi-lo de enfeitiçar o Snape- ele estava feliz de ver que o que quer que tenha restado daquela amizade ridícula tinha acabado- mas ela continuava não querendo sair com ele.

Ele a convidava frequentemente, agora, toda vez que ele a via. Num certo momento ela apenas dava-lhe um olhar e ia embora.

Então em abril ele parou. Ele não parou de gostar dela, porem desistiu de fazê-la gostar dele. E, fora o Snape, ele parou de azarar as pessoas definitivamente.

Isso não significava que ele era um estudante modelo, na verdade. Ele continuava sendo bagunceiro afinal, o que seria da vida sem diversão.

"Sr.Potter? O senhor acha que poderia iniciar essa poção agora?" perguntou o professor Slughorn.

"Sim, senhor."

Dez minutos depois sua poção estava rosa berrante.

Deveria estar azul.

James não conseguia entender, ele não costumava ser tão ruim em poções. É claro que ouvir Lily fazendo piadas com Slughorn deve tê-lo distraído um pouco.

"Ah James, o que você fez com isso?" Slughorn suspirou olhando dentro do caldeirão de James.

"Eu... não faço a menor idéia." James suspirou. "Eu vou limpar isso tudo."

"Espere James, espere." Sloghorn falou. "Vamos ver se conseguimos recuperar isso. Lily você acabou, não foi?"

"Sim, senhor"

"Certo, venha até aqui e veja se você pode ajudar ao Sr.Potter salvar alguma coisa disso aqui."

"Como?" Lily virava a cabeça olhando de James para Slughorn. "Mas..."

"Vamos Lily, tenho certeza que você pode ensiná-lo alguma coisa." Slughorn afastou-se pra olhar o trabalho dos outros alunos. E com um suspiro Lily dirigiu-se para o fundo da sala.

"Como diabos você conseguiu fazer isso, Potter?" Lily perguntou, mas ela estava sorrindo. E ele não pode fazer nada a não ser sorrir de volta.

"Talvez eu tenha esquecido alguns ingredientes?"

"É, parece que foi isso mesmo que você fez." Ela assentiu. "Dê uma olhada nas instruções. O que foi que você esqueceu?"

James deu uma olhada pela sala, olhou para as palavras escritas no quadro "Talvez eu não tenha posto... hum, bile de tatu." Ele finamente falou. "E... a raiz de margarida..."

"É, parece que você fatiou suas raízes e deixou-as de fora." Ela sorriu, apontando a pequena pilha na mesa dele.

"Oh... sim..."

"Talvez você devesse tirar a cabeça das nuvens." Ela falou balançando a cabeça enquanto tentava ajeitar a poção dele.

"Ah, mas é tão feliz lá." Ele respondeu e ela riu. Ela realmente riu. Ele sentiu uma pontada de esperança, e forçou a si mesmo pensar cautelosamente.

"Hum, tudo bem conversar enquanto você trabalha, ou isso vai te atrapalhar?" ele perguntou cuidadosamente.

"Você pode conversar, eu não me importo." Ela falou de volta "mas você deveria estar observando."

"Oh... hum."

"Outro dia eu assisti ao seu treino de quadribol." Ela falou distraída, dosando a bile de tatu. "Você acha que nós podemos ganhar o campeonato?"

"Eu... eu acho que temos grandes chances." Ele acenou. Ela parou, olhando para ele. "O quê?"

"Normalmente, se uma pessoa te perguntasse isso, você diria alguma coisa como 'o único jeito de nós perdermos é se eu desmaiar'." Ela replicou.

"Verdade, bem eu tive murchar um pouco o ego." Ele sorriu. "Estava ficando difícil passar pelas portas." Ela riu, e o coração dele inchou-se com esperança. Durante o restante da aula, ele falou, fez piada, e a fez rir de fato. E, depois que ela desistiu da poção dele (que tinha tornado-se um tom mais escuro de rosa) ela permaneceu com ele, conversando e fazendo piadas também.

"Limpem tudo, classe." Slughorn pediu, e ela o ajudou a limpar a bagunça dele. Ele já estava cogitando a idéia de chamá-la para sair quando o sinal tocou.

"Te vejo por aí Potter." Ela falou sorrindo para ele.

"É... tchau, Evans."

James voou para o chão, o minúsculo pomo firme entre seus dedos, o barulho ensurdecedor da torcida e de seus colegas de time em seus ouvidos.

Eles haviam ganhado o campeonato.

"Festa no salão comunal!" alguém gritou, e o time da Grifinória entrou depressa nos vestiários.

Ao entrar no salão comunal alguns minutos depois, James cumprimentou todos os estudantes a sua volta, que festejavam em alto e bom som. Ele abriu caminho no meio da multidão que o abraçava, dava tapas e suas costas e lhe dava parabéns, até a mesa de bebidas. E lá ele viu Lily.

"Olá, Evans."

Ela virou-se e quando o viu abriu um largo sorriso. "Meus parabéns." Ela falou e jogou os braços em volta dele. O abraçou. Ela, de fato, o abraçou.

Foi breve, mas o deixou anestesiado. "Te vejo por aí." Ela falou radiante, e pegando uma bebida da mesa, voltando para onde estavam suas colegas. James ficou exatamente onde estava, seus olhos fitando o nada, até que, alguns minutos depois, Remus caminha até ele, e coloca a mão sobre o ombro dele.

"James. _James_."

"Ela me abraçou." Ele falou, sorindo idiotamente.

"Eu sei, eu vi. Mas isso foi a uns cinco minutos atrás, prongs. Você deveria se mover, antes que ela te veja assim."

"Sim,claro." Ele não se moveu, de imediato, enquanto suspirava, até que Remus o virou e guiou-o ate onde estavam Sirius e Peter.

James Potter estava em King Cross, procurando por seus pais. Seu sexto ano tinha acabado... próximo ano ele ia deixar Hogwarts pela ultima vez_. _Isso era um pouco assustador, mesmo, mas ele forçou-se a não pensar nisso.

"Te vejo em setembro, Potter." Lily falou enquanto passava por ele. Ela estava dizendo isso para quase todo mundo, mas James não se importou. Ela realmente tinha falado com ele, sem ele falar com ela primeiro. Talvez existisse esperança, afinal.

"Lá vai ele de novo." Sirius suspirou "Alguém azara ele."

"Ah, não faz isso." James falou sonhador.

James Potter tinha dezessete anos, e estava sentado no salão comunal sozinho, numa quinta-feira próximo do fim de setembro. Ele se assustou quando ouviu passos nas escadas, e se engasgou quando viu Lily Evans descendo do dormitório das garotas.

"Oh" Ela parou quando o viu. "Eu apenas... não estava conseguindo dormir."

"Nem eu."

"Eu vou... voltar lá pra cima." Ela começou a se virar.

"Não, não tem problema. Sente aqui." Ele apressou-se em dizer. Ela hesitou um pouco, e então caminhou até a poltrona mais próxima e sentou-se. "O que houve?" Ele perguntou repentinamente.

"Nada... eu só estou cansada." Ela falou baixinho. "Muito estudo."

"O que, a Lily perfeita exausta. Não mesmo." Ele sorriu, mas ela não respondeu o sorriso.

"Não sou perfeita." Ela murmurou.

"Pra mim é." Ele falou calmamente. Ela olhou para ele, surpresa, e ele sentiu seu rosto esquentando. Quando ela percebeu que ele estava ficando vermelho de vergonha, ela sorriu.

"Essa foi a coisa mais bonita que alguém já me disse." Ela falou lentamente. Ele a olhou um pouco surpreso, aliviado, agradecido.

Ele fez uma pausa e então falou de novo. "O que realmente houve? Você não parece cansada, parece triste."

"Não é nada. Só algumas coisas. Não importam."

"Importam pra você." Ele falou e ela assentiu.

"Olha eu sei porque você não que falar pra mim. Nós não somos exatamente melhores amigos, não é. Mas... se algum dia você quiser conversar... eu prometo, eu vou te ouvir, e acredite em mim eu sou muito bom em guardar segredos."

"Obrigada." Ela falou e ele apenas assentiu. Não pressione ela, não force ela a se abrir.

"São apenas...coisas, coisas... bem, as coisas que os Sonserinos... e Você- Sabe- Quem e os seus comensais falam..." Ela suspirou. "Eu sou uma boa bruxa, James?"

Ele piscou quando ele usou o primeiro nome dele. Era a primeira vez que ele lembrava dela fazendo isso.

"Você é uma ótima bruxa. Uma bruxa brilhante."

"Você não acha... que ser nascida trouxa..."

"Ei, não escute todas aquelas baboseiras" ele falou firmemente " Isso não é verdade..., Lily." Ele quase esperou que ele dissesse para ele não usar o primeiro nome dela, mas ela não o fez. "Honestamente isso não importa. Você é uma bruxa maravilhosa. Confie em mim. E os Sonserinos, você é muito mais digna que todos eles. Confie em mim." Ele repetiu e ela assentiu.

"Ok, você tem razão."

"O que mais? Você não disse algumas coisas?"

"Ah... é a minha irmã." Ela falou finalmente.

"O que, ela está doente ou coisa parecida?" Ele soou genuinamente consternado, e ela ficou surpresa. Mas agora James estava diferente do que ele costumava ser. Ela havia percebido isso.

"Não, não é nada disso. É só que... ela me odeia."

"Te odeia? Porque ela te odiaria?"

"Porque eu sou uma bruxa, e ela não. Ela costumava ficar enciumada, ela queria vir pra cá também. Mas agora... agora ela age como se tivesse nojo de mágica... de mim. Ela não responde minhas cartas, não fala comigo durante o verão. Ela me odeia." Ela parecia tão triste que ele se levantou caminhou até ela e a abraçou. Ela não o empurrou, mas o abraçou de volta.

"Você não acha que ela pode estar só com medo?" Ele perguntou finalmente, voltando ao seu lugar.

"Com medo? De mim?"

"Sim. Da sua mágica. Ela não entende isso entende? E as pessoas costumam ter medo daquilo que elas não entendem" ela o encarou piscando.

"Sabe, isso de fato faz sentido." Ela falou.

"O que, eu fiz sentido? Você não vai contar a ninguém, não é?" Ele falou, e ela sorriu.

"Você não é tão idiota, sabia disso?"

"É não mais." Ele falou. "Monitor-chefe agora"

"É. Aposto que o choque quase te matou."

"E quase te matou também." Ele sorriu meio de lado, e apesar dele não saber, o estomago dela sacudiu. Ela olhou para baixo, surpresa. Falando para si mesma que ela havia imaginado aquilo, ela olhou para cima e sorriu de volta.

"Não se preocupe quanto a sua irmã. Ela vai voltar pra você." Ele falou,e ela consentiu.

"Eu espero." Ela respondeu. "acho que vou voltar pra cama agora."

"É eu também." Ele falou, e eles caminharam até as escadas juntos.

"Te vejo amanhã ." Ela falou quando eles chegaram ás escadas e tiveram que se separar.

"É, boa noite Lily."

"Noite James."

Ele lutou com seus nervos durante todo o caminho até o topo da escada. Finalmente, no topo, ele se virou. "Lily?"

Ela estava no topo também, e se virou para ele. "Sim?"

"O próximo final de semana de visita a Hogsmead... é sábado, não é?"

"Sim..."

"Você... você acha que talvez nos pudéssemos nos encontrar? No três vassouras quem sabe? Só... só uma bebida..."

Ele nuca antes havia corado quando chamava ela pra sair. Mas agora seu rosto estava ganhando um tom avermelhado. Ela hesitou, considerando. Finalmente acenou.

"Claro."

"Sério, que dizer, legal. Ah, por volta de uma hora?"

"Certo. Vejo você lá." Ela virou-se e ele a observou ir, sorrindo para si mesmo. Finalmente quando ele não podia vê-la mais, ele se virou e caminhou lemtamente escada acima.

Por volta das duas horas na tarde de sábado, o queixo de Lily doía de tanto rir. Sabe, James Potter _não era_ mais tão arrogante, tão irritante.

E ela falou isso pra ele.

Ele sorriu, parecendo muito feliz que o coração dela estivesse se abrindo.

"Isso pode significar que você vai me encontrar de novo no próximo final de semana de Hogsmead?" Ele perguntou cautelosamente.

"É, eu acho que significa." Ela assentiu.

--

Um mês depois, James Potter caminhou através do gramado, segurando a mão de Lily Evas. Ele nunca esteve tão feliz... e ela, ela realmente parecia feliz também. Ele não conseguiu esperar ate o outro fim de semana de visita a Hosmead, e então na noite de quarta depois daquela bebida, ele a chamou para caminhar em volta do lago com ele. E ela foi, e no sábado seguinte eles fizeram o mesmo, e depois novamente e novamente eles apenas caminhavam e conversavam. Duas semanas após o primeiro encontro deles, corando furiosamente e encarando o chão, ele convidou para sair com ele, propriamente. Tipo ser a namorada dele. Um casal de verdade.

E ela disse sim.

Agora ele a leva para as arquibancadas onde algumas pessoas já estão posicionadas, prontas para assistir ao primeiro jogo de quadribol da temporada.

"Boa sorte." Ela falou radiante, e o beijou. Sorrindo distraidamente, ele asentiu, e caminhou até o vestiário.

"Então, é verdade?" Lily virou-se surpresa, olhou para o garoto que um dia havia sido seu melhor amigo.

"Severus você não deveria estar aqui. Esta é a arquibancada da Grifinória." Lily respondeu friamente.

"Você e o Potter? Como você pode, Lily? _Ele?_ Você sempre o odiou..."

"Eu não o _odiava_. E ele está mudado."

"As pessoas não mudam Lily." Ele questionou.

"Você mudou." Ela respondeu calmamente.

"O quê? O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu nunca pensei que você fosse acabar tão obcecado com as artes das trevas, tão desesperado pra ser o comensal da morte... eu nunca pensei que você me chamaria de sangue-ruim."

"Eu te pedi desculpas-"

"E isso não foi suficiente. E sim, é verdade." Ela se virou, mas ele agarrou o braço dela.

"Você não pode, você não pode estar-"

"Ei, saia de perto dela." Sirius falou alto, enquanto ele, Remus e Peter se aproximavam.

"Vá embora, Black." Snape replicou.

"Você não é da Grifinória, Ranhoso. Volte para o lado Sonserino."

"Isso não tem nada haver com você, seu porco." Snape explodiu.

"Isso tem sim." Remus disse. "Acontece, que a gente se importa com a Lily. Deixe ela em paz."

Snape os encarou por alguns segundos, então se virou e foi embora sem mais nenhuma palavra.

"Obrigada." Lily suspirou.

"Sem problemas." Sirius respondeu, largando-se em um assento. "Ooh, está começando."

--

Janeiro estava frio do lado de fora, mas James Potter não sentia isso. Rindo, toda sua face iluminada, ele estava rodopiando Lily Evans dando voltas e voltas, enquanto ela ria e gritava.

"Me coloque no chão seu desmiolado." Ela gritou.

"Fala de novo." Ele falou, ainda rodopiando.

"Certo, certo. Eu te amo também. Agora me põe no chão."

"Só mais uma vez. Então eu coloco, eu prometo."

"Eu também te amo, James Potter." Ela falou, e ele finalmente parou, e a colocou no chão.

"Eu acho, que valeu a pena esperar." Ele falou calmamente, sorrindo largamente para ela.

E eles dois sabiam, eles apenas _sabiam_, que iriam passar o resto de suas vidas juntos...


End file.
